


Baby

by lovingsmutandfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Dubious Consent, Gen, Infantilism, Little Sam, Season 11 Crowley, Season 3 Bobby Singer, Season 3 Dean Winchester, Season 3 Sam Winchester, Season/Series 03, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Season three dubcon-ish infantilism (little!sam)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a birthday gift for a friend on tumblr (lizdoral79)

Crowley grunted, finishing up the last few sigils on the walls, completely barring angels and demons alike from finding him in his small safe house.

He sat down, nursing the small wound he had on his arm. The one problem about sigils is that they slowed his recovery time from wounds.

“Bloody animals, the lot of them.” Crowley growled, grabbing his whisky and a tumbler, filling it with some ice. He sipped at his whiskey, wondering what his next move was going to be, when he remembered a spell he learned, decades ago, in case something like this happened (not that he thought that this _would_  happen).

Crowley got up, and looked through his things until he finally found the paper that he was looking for. It was crumpled, it was frayed, but it was legible, and that was all that Crowley cared about.

The spell in question would make sure that things would stay in his favor. Would make sure that he wouldn’t have to worry about beings like Lucifer. Wouldn’t have to worry about the fucking Apocalypse starting, and would guarantee that he’d be the ruler of Hell for the rest of eternity.

Not to mention that he’d might be able to get back at the Winchesters after all of these years.

Crowley started gathering the necessary ingredients to get the spell started.

It was strong, and Crowley knew that as long as he did everything right, it would work. What this spell would do is send him back in time, but not just do that. This spell would make him merge with his younger self. So he’d have the strength of then, and the knowledge of now. It was perfect.

He’d be able to play things in his favor, and stay on top.

“Where to go? Where to go?” Crowley asked, amused, looking at everything in front of him. He paused, thinking through the last few years, and he realized what to do.

So Crowley started the spell, knowing exactly what time he needed to go to.

_

Sam Winchester was at a crossroad.

Again.

Dean was going to die soon, he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t. There had to be a way to get Dean out of his deal.

But every time he talked to a demon, they wouldn’t help him.

Sam was so tired, but he couldn’t stop. Not until he found a way to help Dean. He had to. Dean was all he had. Who cared about being selfish? The Winchesters seemed to be getting a reputation for that. Sam had to save Dean.

He looked around, waiting for a cross road demon to show.

When he turned back around, someone was there.

“You know what I want.” Sam said.

“I do.” The- _British_ -demon, eyes flashing red, snorted. “Name’s Crowley. Course, you don’t know me yet, but you will, Sam Winchester, and let me tell you, I am willing to deal with you. But there are some things I need to tell you.” Crowley smirked.

“How can I trust you?” Sam asked.

“Demons are sneaky, yes. But I don’t lie. I never will.” Crowley said. “Are you willing to listen to me? I have a feeling that you’ll find what I have to say…interesting.”

“If it means saving my brother, then yes.” Sam said, focus locking in on the demon.

“Good. Let’s started with the obvious. Why no one wants to deal with you. Might sound crazy to you right now, but there is this little thing brewing down in Hell, it’s called the Apocalypse and you and your brother and key factors in that.” Crowley said, watching Sam’s eyes grow.

Sam opened his mouth, but Crowley hushed him before he could say anything. “If I have time, I’ll get to that later. But listen Sam, Hell wants this Apocalypse to start and they want it to start bad. Almost as much as heaven does.”

“Heaven _exists?!_ ” Sam blurted out.

“Heaven exists.” Crowley nodded. “And those tight-asses and the demons from below want it to start. Me? I don’t. It’s just gonna cause…well…hell…and for the sake of my own well being, I really rather it not happen. And trust me Sam, you don’t want it either. And it’s why that the demons won’t deal with you. Because once your brother dies, it will just trigger everything.”

“And you can stop this from happening?” Sam asked.

“I can. I can make a deal with you to make sure that Dean does not die when his time is due. Promise.” Crowley said, winking. “But I’m not finished yet. Next, we’re here to discuss that little demon bitch Ruby. She’s not everything you think she is, and you’d do better without her.”

“Why? She’s done nothing but help us.” Sam said.

“She’s in with Lilith. No matter what she says, no matter what she does, she is in with Lilith. Demons are evil, Sam. That doesn’t change. We don’t have souls for fuck’s sake. Ruby is lying to you so she can get this Apocalypse started. Do not fall for her tricks. Remember those powers that Azazel gave you?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded, paling slightly.

“Those are still in you, they’re just dormant. Ruby is going to trigger those powers in you.”

“I’d never let her do that.” Sam objected.

“You will if it meant that you’d get Dean back. And that’s what Ruby is going to make you believe. The stronger you get, means the bigger chance that you can find a way to get Dean back. Not to mention the demon blood addiction.”

“What?” Sam asked, voice becoming soft.

“Oh yeah, Sam. She’s going to get you addicted to the stuff. It’ll help those powers of your become stronger. You’ll be guzzling it down by the time that you’re done with it.”

“You’re lying.” Sam said.

“I told you Sam, I don’t lie. I’m telling you the whole fucking truth just so you don’t start the goddamn Apocalypse. Plus, I’m looking out for me and my own. But that’s a different subject. Now, here comes the important part.”

“And what’s that?” Sam asked.

“I know where Lilith is. I’ll make sure you can get to her undetected, but the rest is up to you and your brother. I can make sure that you and Dean kill her. But one thing. Dean _has_ to kill her. He has to be the one.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Because if you kill her, like everyone _wants_  you to do, you break the most important seal to start the Apocalypse. Heaven and Hell want you to start this thing. And if you are the one who kills Lilith, it will definitely start. Dean kills her, however, and it won’t, no matter what, because she is the last seal that needs to be broken.”

“Why does Heaven and Hell want this Apocalypse to start? Why do you _not_  want it?”

“Because this Apocalypse will raise Lucifer from his cage and the angels bring down Michael and half the world goes to shit. I want to fucking survive and plus, I get to rule Hell. You think I wanna give that up?“ Crowley said. “Now, would you like to know where Lilith is?”

“Yes.”

_

Bobby and Dean stared at Sam, disbelieving.

“He told me everything. And now I know where Lilith is. Plus he gave us these sigils that will keep us hidden when we go to attack Lilith.”

“Sure thing.” Dean said, giving Sam a look like Sam was crazy. “And besides surviving, he did this just because he _loves us_ so much?” He scoffed.

“No. He made it blatantly clear that he was doing this for himself. He couldn’t have been more honest with me. He was not hiding it.” Sam said. “You know Ruby’s demon knife?” Sam asked.

“Yeah?” Bobby said. All of them knew about it. It was amazing and the three of them would be lying if they said they didn’t want it.

“Well, Crowley gave me these. Just to show me how much he wants Lilith and Ruby dead.” Sam said, pulling out three sharp, silver blades from his duffle bag.

“What are those?” Dean asked, picking one up, and examining it.

“Crowley called them angel blades. Apparently those people that live up in heaven that I mentioned earlier? They use them. And they are as strong, if not stronger, than Ruby’s demon knife. Crowley even showed me. He managed to find a demon and I watched him kill it. And if it can kill a demon, that’s all we need so we can kill Lilith.”

“And what did this ‘Crowley’ want in return?” Bobby asked, looking up and Sam and crossing his arms.

“Guys, I told you. He wants Lilith and Ruby dead. Of course he wouldn’t do it, so he’s getting us to. And if we kill Lilith, and even Ruby now, it would be a big favor for a lot of people on this planet. Plus, if we do it, Dean’s deal will be null. Dean won’t die if we do this.” Sam said. “Guys, this is a win win for all of us. One less threat. One less Apocalypse started. The world is a little more safe.

“Right. That wasn’t the question, Sam. What does he want with you, specifically? All demons want something. This Crowley is no exception. he has to want something. You said it yourself, he isn’t doing this out of the goodness of his heart.”

Sam quieted down, shifting in his seat softly, and he mumbled out an answer.

“Sam, I can’t hear you, what?” Dean sighed.

“He doesn’t want my soul, if that’s what you’re so concerned about.” Sam said, defensively. “He wanted something else.”

Bobby and Dean gave Sam a look, obviously waiting for what Crowley wanted and Sam huffed.

“He said that he wanted my ‘stubborn, independent pride’ and my ‘holier than thou’ attitude.” Sam finally admitted, not too sure what Crowley meant by that.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask Dean.” Sam said. “It sounded a lot better than you dying and going to Hell! If we do this, you won’t! Don’t you fucking want to live?”

“Of course I do! But if you somehow die from this deal, I’m not gonna forgive myself.”

“I won’t! Crowley made it clear I wouldn’t. Our deal is made, so we just have to hold up our end of the bargain.”

“Fine.” Dean said. Bobby nodded, and he picked up one of the angel blades, looking at it himself. “So where do we begin?”

“By killing Ruby.” Sam said.

_

It was almost too good to be true how easy it was to kill Ruby. Sam had gone out, ‘on his own’ to meet up with Ruby, talking about Dean’s deal, Dean dying, how to find Lilith, and so on.

Everything was going normally, until Bobby and Dean suddenly appeared, trapping Ruby in, keeping her there with demon traps.

“What the fuck, Sam? I’m trying to help you!” Ruby said. “I thought you trusted me!”

Sam pulled out his angel blade and Ruby’s eyes widened.

“How the hell did you get that?” Ruby asked, looking at the three hunters, seeing that they each had a blade.

“Demon named Crowley.” Dean said. “He was very helpful to us. Gave us a lot of info, also mentioning that you weren’t everything you claimed you were.”

Ruby grew confused, but before she could do anything, Sam ganked her, watching her light up before the light left, signalling she was dead.

Sam pulled the angel blade back and out, watching Ruby drop to the floor.

Dean and Bobby looked at the dead Ruby, eyes huge.

“Damn, these things do work!” Dean said, studying his own blade. “I wonder what they’re made from.”

“I don’t know, but it’s time to hunt Lilith down.” Sam said.

Dean nodded, and the three left without a trace.

_

It had been a little harder to get Lilith, but the three managed to find her, and Dean was the one that killed her, like Crowley told them to do.

As they looked at the lifeless body on the ground, Sam looked up at Dean, giving a hopeful smile.

“This Crowley better be right about his deal. If you die in the next month…” Dean started, pointing his bloody angel blade at Sam.

“I won’t, Dean. I promise.” Sam said.

_

One month later, Dean and Sam were in Bobby’s den, nervously waiting to see what would happen.

It was getting closer to midnight, closer to the new day, and closer to Dean’s supposed death day.

The clock hit midnight, and Sam looked at Dean, scared, nervous, and anxious.

“Dean?”

“I feel fine.” Dean shrugged. He looked around, seeing how nothing was happening, and he looked back at Sam, a grin on his face.

A smile grew on Sam’s face, bright enough to light a city, and he gripped Dean hard, embracing his brother.

“Sam! Sammy! Jeez, loosen up!” Dean groaned. “No chick flick moments!”

Sam pulled back, and laughed, seeing Bobby enter the room, seeing Dean was still here with them.

“I’m sorry, but Crowley held up his end! You’re still alive!” Sam said, amazed that this crossroad demon that he’d met finally gave them some good news and good luck.

It wasn’t every day that the Winchesters had something good happen to them. So the fact that dean was alive? That was a major win in Sam’s book.

“Hey? Shouldn’t we be celebrating about something else? It’s your birthday today, Sammy.” Dean said, trying to get the attention off of him.

“Dean, you’re still alive. That’s as much as I could ask for on my birthday.” Sam replied, gripping Dean in another tight hug.

Dean shouted out, objecting, and Bobby laughed, going to get some beers from the fridge for the three of them.

_

The day went by normally, and Dean wasn’t dead. Sam still had his brother. They kept their end on killing Lilith and Ruby, and Crowley kept his end on saving Dean.

Crowley said that there was a Heaven, so that probably meant that there was a God, and that God was listening to them after all.

Sam had gone to bed normally, crashing on the bed with a smile on his face.

He was alive, and so was his brother.

When Sam woke the next day, he groaned softly, stretching out.

Sam got up, rubbing his eyes, and looking around, smiling.

Sam started walking forward, before he stumbled, almost falling flat on the floor. He managed to catch himself by holding on to the table, and he waited until his legs stopped shaking.

Then Sam tried to walk again. He made it about another three feet when his legs let out again, and this time, he did crash on the floor.

Dean walked by at that moment, and looked in Sam’s room, seeing Sam there.

“Sammy? What the hell are you doing dude?” Dean asked, starting to scoff, when he saw the look of panic on Sam’s face. “Sam? Sammy?”

“Dean, I don’t know what’s wrong. I can’t walk more than a few feet, me legs keep giving out on me.” Sam said, looking up at his big brother.

“Here.” Dean said, helping Sam get up. “Where were you trying to go?”

“The bathroom.” Sam said, flushing hard. It’s been a long while since Dean helped Sam use the bathroom, and the fact that he was helping Sam now…Sam was more than a little embarrassed.

“It’s OK. I’ll help you.” Dean said, like he used to when they were little.

He led Sam to the bathroom, keeping his arms around Sam the entire time, in case Sam tried to fall again, which did happen, and finally the two made it to the bathroom.

“I got it from here, Dean.” Sam said, looking back at his brother, standing in the doorway.

“I’ll be out here when you’re finished, so we can get downstairs and figure out what the hell is going on.”

Sam nodded, and Dean shut the door, leaving Sam alone.

Sam was bracing himself on the wall, and he reached down, starting to undo his pants.

Or he tried to.

Quickly, Sam realized how much trouble he was having, undoing the button. So he went to undo the zipper, knowing that that would be easier.

Only his fingers kept slipping and he had trouble tugging it down.

His fingers just simply would not work.

And the pressure in his bladder kept increasing.

Sam started to panic, not knowing what to do. He didn’t want Dean to come in here, because that would really be embarrassing. Sam whimpered, trying desperately to free himself from his pants, before he finally started to tug at them, trying to pull them down.

Then Dean started knocking on the door.

“Sammy? You OK?” Dean asked.

“I-I’m fine!” Sam got out, trying to rip away his pants.

The knocking got more persistent, and Sam whimpered, shutting his eyes as he tried to get rid of his clothing.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, obviously worried.

“I’m fine, Dean! D-don’t come in!” Sam said.

Sam tried to tug at his pants once more, with no success, and he felt warmth start to spread in his pants. Horrified, Sam backed away, before loosing balance, and falling on the floor with a crash.

“Sammy!” Dean shouted, barging in, and seeing Sam on the floor, trying to hide the mess he just made in his pants. “Hey, what happened?”

“I’m fine.” Sam whimpered, unable to look at Dean. “Go away.”

“Sam? What the hell?” Dean asked, confused, starting to move over to Sam.

Dean took a wiff of the air, and grew even more puzzled before his eyes went wide.

“Sam, did you piss yourself?”

Sam didn’t answer and curled up in a ball, trying to make himself as small as he could.

“Jeez, Sam, what happened?” Dean asked, crouching by his brother and putting a gentle hand on him.

“I don’t know.” Sam said softly. “I couldn’t undo my pants, and the pressure kept getting stronger, and I just…went.” Sam flushed hard, unable to look Dean in the eyes, and Dean nodded.

“I’m going to grab you some fresh clothing and we’ll get you downstairs…somehow.” Dean said. “We’ll figure this out.” Dean promised.

Sam nodded, and Dean got up, leaving to get Sam some fresh clothes.

Dean came back and crouched down by Sam, who was obviously upset at what was happening.

“Hey, Sam…were gonna figure this out.” Dean said.

“OK.” Sam nodded.

Sam tried to remove his shirt, trying to unbutton it, and grunted, frustrated when he couldn’t.

“Hey, hey, I got you.” Dean said, trying to calm his brother down.

Dean moved in front of Sam, getting Sam to sit up, and slowly, Dean started undressing Sam, like he would when he was little. It was second nature to Dean, and before Sam knew it, Dean had completely changed Sam into new clothing.

“We’ll get these dirty ones down in the wash later, let’s get you downstairs.

Sam nodded, and Dean helped him get up, and the two walked slowly over to the stairs, looking down and Sam sighed, as the two wondered how they’d get down.

“I bet if we do this super carefully…the two of us can get down the stairs.” Dean stated.

“No. No way. I’m going to fall if I try to walk down.” Sam said.

“Sam, how else will you get down then?” Dean asked.

Sam stood there, arms wrapped around Dean as he thought.

“I have an idea.” Sam flushed.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

Sam pulled away and got down on his hands and knees,turning around.

Slowly he began crawling backwards down the stairs, refusing to look up at Dean as he did so.

“OK, that’ll work too.” dean said, slowly walking after Sam, keeping his eyes on his brother in case Sam looked like he might slip.

Sam made it safely down and sat at the bottom of the steps, head in his hands.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Sam asked softly.

“I told you, Sam. We’re going to find out.” Dean said, gripping Sam tightly in a hug.

Sam returned it and nodded, burying his face into his brother’s shoulder.

_

_*one week later*_

Sam and Dean had nothing on why sam was acting the way he was. Dean and Bobby started buying Sam adult diapers, and other items because Sam couldn’t hold anything in, and would always mess his pants, and he couldn’t get out of his normal clothing.

Sam fought it at first, getting angry at Dean for even mentioning the idea, but Dean got Sam to see reason.

Sam’s walking didn’t get any better, and soon, Sam was just crawling everywhere. It was easier for him, albeit a little embarrassing.

Sam had started to notice that it was harder to hold cups in his hands, but he didn’t mention it to Dean or Bobby.

Then he started spilling on himself, and Dean and Bobby really started to notice then.

“Sam, you need help.” Dean sighed, walking over.

“I don’t!” Sam insisted, eyes big and fearful, clearly upset at what was happening.

“Sam! It’s OK that you need help. We don’t know what’s going on with you, and it’s obvious that it’s hard for you to do things. Just let me or Bobby help you and we’ll deal with it.

Sam broke down crying, angry and frustrated, and Dean held him for a while, just ready to be there for his little brother when Sam needed it.

They searched every possible idea that Sam might have. Sam didn’t want to see a doctor. It was embarrassing enough as it was for Dean and Bobby to have to help him. But the long that they looked, the more confused it left them. And Sam wasn’t getting any better.

It wasn’t hard to get Sam up and down the stairs, with Sam just crawling, but he spent a lot of time downstairs, so Dean build a play pen, which was even impressive to Sam, in Bobby’s den.

Sure, they had to move some stuff around, and Dean got an annoying baby monitor, so they could talk to Sam if he needed it, but overall, it wasn’t that bad.

Sam didn’t even complain that much when Dean got him a pacifier, though he did eye the adult sized baby clothing when Dean brought them in.

“Hey, it’s easier to deal with than getting all the other stuff on, Sam.” Dean said.

“Fine.” Sam grumbled in response, sticking his pacifier in his mouth and crossing his arms unhappily.

Dean chuckled, and Sam threw him a bitch face, which made Dean laugh even more.

_

It wasn’t until they were months into this…thing…that had become Dean and Sam’s life, when Sam realized what was finally happening.

_‘He said that he wanted my ‘stubborn, independent pride’ and my ‘holier than thou’ attitude.’_

“God…crap.” Sam sighed. He turned away from the little story books he was reading, they had become a _lot_  more interesting suddenly, and he turned to the baby monitor.

Sam grabbed it, fumbling around with it until he was able to hit his button. Dean and Bobby were talking about a hunt for Bobby, and he sighed.

“Guys? Can you come down here? I think I know what’s wrong with me.”

The two came down in a flash, soon in front of Sam.

“This is Crowley’s doing. This is what he wanted.”

“How? Why?” Dean asked, confused.

“My ‘stubborn, independent pride’? My ‘holier than thou’ attitude? He took those away from me by doing this.” Sam said, emphasizing by motioning his hands around at himself. “This is Crowley’s fault. Not anything medical.”

“What do we do now?” Dean asked.

“Summon him.” Bobby replied.

_

“Sorry boys, a deal is a deal.” Crowley said, crossing his arms, and smirking when he saw Sam.

Sam made a bitch face at him, and Crowley shrugged. He turned back to Dean, and sighed.

“Are we done? I have work going on in Hell.”

“Not even close.” Dean growled.

“Look. I had to pull a lot of strings to make sure that you wouldn’t die.” Crowley said. “I can’t change anything now. Besides…this…. _him_ …” Crowley pointed to Sam. “Is a whole lot better than what could have happened.”

“And what could have happened?” Bobby asked.

Crowley walked over to them and reached up, pressing against Dean and Bobby’s foreheads.

They saw blood, screaming, pain, and Sam. Sam addicted, Sam lying, Sam with Ruby, Lucifer. Sam being possessed. The Cage. So much pain…

Dean jolted back, looking from Crowley to Sam, wide eyed, fearful.

“Dean?” Sam asked, worried about how his brother was looking.

“I’m going to get a beer. Get out of here.” He said, looking at Crowley, before leaving.

“Are we done here now?” Crowley asked.

“Yeah. We’re done. Go.” Dean nodded, walking away from Crowley and sitting on the couch.

Crowley disappeared in a flash and Dean ran a hand through his hair.

“Was it that bad, Dean?” Sam asked softly.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “Sam, it was terrifying.” Dean replied. “Like…really bad. Sammy…this…this is the better option. Please believe me.”

“I believe you. I’ve never doubted you for a second Dean.” Sam replied, smiling softly. “hey, I just need a little extra help now.” He shrugged.

Dean moved over, hugging Sam as Bobby walked back into the room, with two beers and Sam’s blue sippy cup.

“Thanks Bobby.” Sam said. Dean pulled back and sat on the couch again, taking one of the beers as Sam started sipping on his juice.

Within an hour, Sam fell asleep in the play pen, and Dean went out and grabbed a pillow and blanket, leaving Sam there. There was no way that he’d be able to lift that hulk of a man up the steps, so this was easier.

Bobby let Dean and Sam be, and Dean silently watched Sam sleep.

He didn’t mind helping Sam like this. Honestly, he loved it. Sam was more than adorable in his baby clothing, and seeing him use all these tiny baby utensils, and everything else was freaking cute. Honestly, he didn’t really mind changing Sam’s diapers.

This was second hand nature to him. he got to be able to take care of Sam again.

That’s all Dean ever wanted to do. That’s all Dean has ever done.

He loved every second of it.

Not that he’d tell Sam that. That was a major chick flick moment, and he wasn’t going to admit to that.

But Dean really loved taking care of Sam again.

Sam was a cute baby, and he’d help his baby brother until the very end.


End file.
